Their Special Day
by Vergissco
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari spesial mereka berdua, dimana dua cerita bergabung dalam satu buku, dan secara resmi mereka akan terus bersama selamanya. Fluff Aokaga Fanfiction, Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga. rate : T. warning : Yaoi, gaje, author hiatus tiba2 nongol


**Aokaga Fanfiction, Aomine Daiki X Kagami Taiga**

 **Kurobas belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Cover pict is not mine**

.

.

.

 **An Aokaga Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **-Their special day-**

 **By : Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya. Sedari kemarin Aomine merasa sangat gugup hari ini akan datang, namun sekarang saat hari ini benar-benar datang Aomine tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang namun ia tidak merasa gugup seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia merasa luar biasa. Ia tidak sabar melihat Istrinya (?) (boleh dibilang begitu kan?), siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu pernikahan mereka direncanakan dengan senang hati oleh Momoi Satsuki, dibantu Aida Riko, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro, dan bahkan Midorima Shintarou. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Kagami dipinjam sana-sini oleh Momoi, katanya ingin mencari baju pengantin yang cocok. Aomine sih menurut saja, ia makin tidak sabar. Sedari pagi pun ia belum melihat Kagami hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga peraturan paling basic adalah.. Seorang groom belum boleh melihat bridenya di hari pernikahan sebelum ia benar-benar selesai berdandan.

"Aomine-kun"

"Yo Tetsu"

"Kalau begitu terus bibirmu bisa bear-benar sobek kau tahu"Tetsu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu alasan Aomine 'merobek' bibirnya seperti itu, ia benar-benar ikut bahagia.

"Tch, yang jomblo gabakal ngerti"Ledek Aomine namun tetap menyeringai.

"Hidoi Aomine-kun"Walau begitu Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Ayo Aomine-kun sebentar lagi akan mulai"

"Baiklah Tetsu" Aomine menyusul sahabatnya sejak SMP itu dan juga bestman dalam pernikahannya. Jangan tanya siapa bridesmaidnya, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi Satsuki.

Dalam beberapa menit lagi hubungan mereka akan berubah, dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan menjadi seorang suami. Dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

.

Semua tamu telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sang pianist memainkan lagu pernikahan yang mengalun lembut. Pintu besar itu terbuka, Aomine menelan ludah.

Sepertinya Aomine telah meninggal karena ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat berjalan kearahnya.

Disana Kagami memakai Kimono berwarna putih dengan motif sakura, obinya diikat seperti bentuk bunga, dengan kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya namun tetap tidak dapat menghalangi Aomine dari melihat senyum maji tenshi yang menyilaukan itu. Kagami juga memakai flower crown berwarna putih. Tak lupa sang bridesmaid dan beberapa anak kecil mengawal mereka berdua. Sang mertua pun berjalan mengiringi di kanan Kagami.

Bibirnya yang sedari tadi seperti mau robek sekarang menganga. Matanya terpaku pada sosok itu membuatnya merona malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. _'manis sekali..'_ batin Aomine.

Saat Momoi meminjam Kagami untuk fitting Aomine kira Kagami akan memakai seacam jas tuxedo berwarna putih karena Aomine sendiri memakai tuxedo hitam khas groom pada umumnya, karena (walau Aomine sangat ingin) Kagami pasti tidak mau memakai gaun, yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi Kimono.. Menurut Aomine malah lebih indah, feminim namun tidak terlihat norak di tubuh Kagami.

Setelah setengah jalan mereka berhenti berjalan, Ayah Kagami mengelus pipi Kagami sayang. Tersenyum lembut pada anak semata wayangnya. Beliau mengecup lembut kening Kagami, memeluknya erat lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Sementara Aomine masih mematung. Karena Aomine memakai tuxedo jadi ia kira pernikahannya akan bertema barat dan Kagami hanya akan memakai tuxedo putih yang.. Yah sedikit membosankan walau apapun yang Kagami pakai sebenarnya bagus semua, tentunya ia terkejut melihat Kagami memakai kimono itu..

Seminggu penuh tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya tentu membuat Aomine frustasi, melihat Kagami sekarang membuat imajinasinya meliar..

Ia membayangkan malam pertama mereka. Iris navy itu meyapu tubuh Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. Bagaimana ia akan menandai leher itu.. Membuka kimono itu dengan perlahan, mengelus paha yang mulus itu.. Tentulah akan lebih mudah membuka kimono dibanding gaun atau jas. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Momoi nanti.

Saat berjalan betis Kagami sedikit terekspos, apalagi kimono itu sengaja mengekspos leher dan sedikit bahunya.

 _Ces.._

"…Aomine-kun"Kuroko disebelahnya menatapnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Dan bukan itu saja juniornya sepertinya juga bangun. Tapi sepertinya Aomine tidak menyadarinya, dia masih menatap Kagami intens.

'A-apa yang kau pikirkan dasar aho.."Kagami bergumam dalam hati, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia benar-benar malu, padahal seharusnya si aho itu yang malu telah 'bangun' dan mimisan didepan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine Daiki apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Kagami Taiga apa kau bersedia?"

"…"Kagami membuka mulut hendak menjawab, lalu saat ia menatap wajah Aomine yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya ia kembali menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk sambil menunduk, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu.

Kagami sudah berlatih, sungguh. Kedengarannya bodoh memang, tapi seminggu ini setiap pagi ia menatap cermin dan berlatih mengatakan dua kata itu.

Tapi jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Apalagi mereka terpaksa melanjutkan dengan milik Aomine yang masih bangun. Tadi saat ia sudah berjalan ke arah Aomine ia mengelap darahnya yang mengalir dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh Momoi. Aomine hanya cengengesan tidak sadar telah mimisan.

" _Now you may kiss your bride"_

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Aomine langsung memeluk pinggang Kagami erat, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat bibir mereka menempel, Kagami menahan nafas memegangi pundak Aomine. Seluruh tubuh mereka menempel, Aomine memeluknya lebih erat. Kagami mengerang milik Aomine masih menegang menekan miliknya.

"Dasar bodoh.."Bisik Kagami setelah bibir mereka berpisah.

"Bagaimana kalau acara nanti malam kita mulai lebih awal?"Aomine menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya sambil menyeringai.

Kagami menggigit bibir Aomine kesal. "Ahomine"

"Oi oi.."Aomine tertawa pelan. "Mulai sekarang ini kau juga seorang Ahomine bukan..?"

"..Urusai"Dengan wajah memerah Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Aomine, menahan senyum.

"Jadi.. soal ini?"Aomine menyeringai selagi memegang tangan Kagami, membuatnya menyentuh juniornya.

.

Akhirnya Kagami duduk manis sendirian di pelaminan (?) sambil menyapa tamu. Sementara Aomine terpaksa mengurus dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi selagi nangis bombay, malam pertama mereka diundur sampai akhir honey moon.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Apa ini -,-" udah lama ngilang tiba2 nongol bawa sampah/nangis. Uh.. Terima kasih telah membaca.. Jadi sebenarnya saia sudah keluar dari boarding jadinya banyak waktu buat nulis lg sekarang harhar. Fict selanjutnya banyak sebenarnya cuman ga selesai2.. Numpuk di laptop.. Ya begitulah terim kasih telah membaca maaf jika banyak typo dan EYD yang salah karena males ngedit/digampar**


End file.
